tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Metalhead (episode)
"Metalhead" is the 6th episode of Season 1 in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It premiered on October 27th, 2012. "Teenage Robot Mech Turtle." Official Decription Weary of an simple bo to fight the advanced Kraang, Donatello creates Metalhead, a remote controlled robot to fight in his place. Plot The episode starts out with the turtles in battle with the Kraang. Donnie is having a hard time fighting with his Bo-Staff against the advanced technology of the The Kraang. The Kraang bring out a large, powerful energy cannon which Leo is able to disable with a well-coordinated shuriken. The Kraang all abandon their robotic bodies. Donnie decides to salvage one and use its technology to upgrade his weapon. Splinter allows this, citing how ninjas have upgraded and adapted their arsenal for generations. However, Splinter warns Donnie to not forget that it is he and his skill that must prevail in battle, not the weapon and that combat is not a video game. Donnie barely hears this (except for the parts "combat" and "video game") and drags the android off to experiment. Meanwhile, April discovers Kraang activity at a nearby Gas Plant. She believes she can find information about her father there. She asks the turtles to join her but since they can't leave until the cover of dark, she goes out alone. She tracks a Kraangdroid to the plant and learns of their plan to poison the local water supply with mutagen in order to test it over a wide margin. Later, Donnie unveils his latest innovation. A turtle battle drone which Mikey almost immediately names Metalhead due to it having a head and being made of metal. Leo and Raph are skeptical, saying that the drone takes the point out of being a ninja. Donnie invites them to attack Metalhead. They do and are defeated in seconds. Donnie asks Splinter if he could take his new weapon out for a test. It is soon clear that while Metalhead is a powerhouse in battle, he severely lacks in stealth and mobility. The turtles find April outside of the gas plant and she tells them about the Kraang's plan. Leo leads the turtles into battle minus Donnie who must stay behind due to Metalhead's clumsiness. The boys fight well but are soon outnumbered and outgunned. Donnie rushes Metalhead to the rescue and begins to decimate the Kraang forces. However, a stray shot from Metalhead causes a pile of propane tanks to explode, sending Metalhead flying across the room and breaking his control antennae in the process. One of the Kraang recognizes that Metalhead was derived from Kraang technology and climbs onto the drone's head and is able to take control of it. The turtles are outmatched by the robotic reptile until Donnie himself rushes to the rescue. Donnie is able to trick the Kraang-controlled Metalhead into shooting down a support pillar onto itself, driving it onto the sharp, broken end of Donnie's staff. The Kraang vows revenge before abandoning Metalhead, momentarily scrabbling at Donnie's face and running away. Back at the lair Donnie feels that this was all his fault. Splinter assures Donnie that it was his ingenuity and bravery and "a stick" that stopped the Kraang, saved the people of the city, and defeated Metalhead. Donnie feels much better about himself and his staff. However, this hasn't stopped him from seeking to upgrade his weapon somehow. The show ends with Raph, Leo, and Mikey running away from Donnie's Laser-Guided Missile Launching staff as it is about to explode. Splinter's Wisdom "Technology is a means, not an end. It is you who must prevail in battle, not your weapon." "'''Combat is Not a Video Game"' Character Debuts *Metalhead Trivia *Donatello says he needs to upgrade his weapon through out the episode, but in the previous episode (I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman) he uses a naginata (a bo staff with a blade) during the battle with Baxter Stockman. This may mean the two episodes were aired out of order. *In the 87 episodes, Donatello reprogrammed Krang's robot which is also called "Metalhead". *A running gag in this episode is when Splinter lets Donnie do something that he wants to Donatello thinks Splinter said that he can't and says "no fair" and then realizing that Splinter actually did allow him to do the thing he wanted. *This is the first episode to focus on Donnie *The red wings of Metalhead and its use of a ''Rocket Punch are a possible reference to the anime Mazinger Z. *The Space Heroes episode Leo was watching ironically foreshadowed the events that would happen to him and his brothers later in the episode. (The science officer gets controlled by a brain alien, much like Metalhead did with the Kraang!) ''Gallery'' METAL1.jpg tmnt-105-haywire-clip-16x9.jpg|Technical difficulties Tmnt n mhed8.jpg|I hate being tickled! Downloadfutur.jpg|I give you, the (smaller) future of ninjistu! 500px-TMNT12 Space Heroes.jpg we_could_be_twins_____by_life_is_magic-d6h4487.jpg Ack by twilight6-d5g6fny.jpg 640px-1000074 501129366630431 1000748324 n.png EVERYBODY RUN!.jpg|"EVERYBODY RUN!" Leo screams.jpg Teenage.Mutant.Ninja.Turtles.2012.S01E06.Metalhead.720p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H264-iT00NZ 331331.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:The Show Category:Episodes that aired in 2012